Dead Trigger:Bugs and Glitches
Since the production of this game was rushed, there have been a few glitches around. Players should take note of them. The following glitches are effective on iOS version 1.1.2. Most of them have been patched in the Android 1.5.0 update. Visual Glitches Texture Glitch (FIXED) In the last iOS update, some of the new guns introduced were missing their skin, causing them to look bluish-silver. These guns include the LEWIS machine gun and the Winchester rifle. This glitch was fixed in the iOS 1.5.0 update. Brain-Mill Glitch (FIXED) On the iOS version of the game, the Brain-Mill appears completely invisible, and thus when fired looks like the player punching the zombie rapidly. This glitch was fixed in the iOS 1.5.0 update. Lupara Glitch If a zombie hits a player while he/she is reloading the Lupara, the animation of reloading will continue, but the player's hands will stay in the same position. Thus, it looks like 2 shells are being dropped from the air into the gun. Panel Clipping In levels with door panels, E.G. the bunker levels, your weapons will clip through the panels. Game Mechanics Glitches Teleporting Zombie Glitch When a player uses a powerful weapon and shoots a zombie, the zombie at times will pause, as if recovering from the shock. If the player does this to a zombie while it is climbing over a barrier, the zombie will suddenly teleport to the front of the player. This unexpected move can catch the player off guard. Haunted Graveyard Glitch There are several ledges that players can climb on, and there is one ledge that if positioned correctly, the player can become untouchable from all but Police Zombies. The ledge above the left-most underground tunnel can be climbed on, and if the player moves back a little, zombies cannot touch them. Instead they gather in front of the player, and can be killed easily. And because they're directly in front of the player, any dropped cash or ammo is picked up without any movement involved. Hospital Glitch In the hallway outside the Emergency Room, at one corner, there is a pillar players can walk inside of, and if pressing hard enough against the corner, can also walk through it and into a zombie spawn point behind a barricade. Along with that, one of the walls in there can also be walked through, and if done correctly, will allow the player to walk into another zombie spawn point, this one connecting to the Emergency Room. Infinite Casino Tokens (FIXED) When a player gets a daily reward message, rather than just tapping it once to go away and collect only three casino chips, tap it repeatedly. If done fast enough, the message will keep fading in and out and reward the player with three casino chips each time. An infinite number of chips can be earned this way, drastically increasing the player's chance to receive the Jackpot, as well as several other rewards, of course. This tapping glitch does not work with any other in game message, such as getting a reward from the casino, or getting gold from the daily mission. Rather, this glitch may altogether just crash the player's game. It only works with the daily casino chips reward. Arena Glitch (FIXED) This glitch allows the player to go under the escalator of Bloody Subway. This glitch can allow the player to rack up cash as one is invincible in this area. One can collect ammo too. Invincibility Glitch (FIXED) There is an invincibility glitch on the map "Alley". This can be done by standing in one of the corners of the map. There is an invisible barrier and zombies will not be able to get through. This glitch is extremely useful for earning cash. Out of Map Glitches There have been many ways to get out of Dead Trigger maps. Most of them require a crawler zombie to propel the player out of the map. In the Mall maps, one can use a crawler to get on top of the escalator. This also works on the subway station map at the big semi-circle collection point. Players should note that crawlers can attack the player, and if left crawling for too long, will die off. Special Reward The game says "if you complete a mission without getting hit, you'll get an extra reward." Actually, the game just checks to see if your health is at full at the end of the mission, without any bandages, medkits, revives, etc. used. So with the auto-fill health generation, you can get hit and still get the reward - just make sure you've got full health at the end of the mission. Weapons & Item Glitches Grenade Launcher Glitch While in slow motion, the stock of the grenade launcher can be seen. The weapon must be first fired, reloaded, then quickly fired again. Sometimes the grenades can be seen not stacked. Slow Time Glitch While in Slow Motion, while a player reloads, they can hold the fire button down and can be able to still fire while reloading. Stackable Turrets If the player places down a turret, and then while standing in front of it as well as looking toward it, places another turret, the second turret will be placed on top of the first, which actually can be somewhat useful if there is a short wall of some sort between the first turret and zombies. Crossbow Glitch The arrows fired from the Crossbow originates from behind the Hero's body. As a result, if the player backs up against a wall, the arrows will hit the wall behind the player. Harmless Bullet Sometimes when using machine guns, the crosshair does not become red even when directly aimed and firing at a zombie. When the bullets are shot, they have absolutely no effect on the zombies. This glitch can last for quite a long time, possibly causing the player a life. Category:Dead Trigger Category:Game-related Content